Late Night Jokers
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Want to get to know a little bit about what Flamist.Rika does in her spare time? Then read this. Short little series of what Ryu and her friend Inu, do, when they are together.


Late Night Jokers

cHaPtEr 1

Date: 4/26/08

Disgard: We don't own any of the following:

Manga/ Anime:

Cresent Moon

Naruto

Full Moon

Death Note

Bleach

Gravitation

Places/Stores:

Gamecrazy (Bombest store out there, video gamers!)

Characters:

Orochimaru (Naruto)

Sasuke (Naruto)

Gaara of the Sand (Naruto)

Game Systems:

Wii (Nintendo)

* * *

"You should prank call Gamecrazy again."

"Why do I always do this shit?" A female laughed, smirking, looking at her friend. "Do I entertain you?"

"Yes, you do." Her friend smirked, walking around.

Ryu looked down, swinging slowly, on the swing at a small children's park. Inu sitting on the sand of the playground, leaning against the green pole arch, that supported the two small swings. Ryu looked onto the darkness, letting out a playful scream, as one of the night lights turned off- like it had been doing for the past couple minutes.

Her golden brown hair, wished to look a bit straight, but with a sexy and wavy edge, for her today. It always had a mind of its own when she brushed it. She sat on the swing, dressed in a black, zipped up sweater (Her girlfriend's), that was a size too big for her. The longest pair of shorts she owned, hung loosely on her hips.

Her friend's orange-red hair, kept in a boy's cut, but he was a girl alright. Inu, unlike Ryu, was straight- Ryu was a bit- "crooked", you could say, being a bisexual. She, wore a apir of tan/ beige capri, and a white shirt with all the characters from the anime,'Bleach', in color.

Strangely, both girls, had hazel eyes and braces.

"Ask my gamecrazy if they have underware-" Inu joked, laughing lightly. Ryu ignored her friend, oblivious to the fact, she was writting things in the sand as she walked.

"What are we gonna ask them?" Inu questioned curiously, absorbed with her sand-writting.

"Let me think- I'm not doing it this time, you are, because I do it everytime my friends and I pull a prank call-" Ryu complained quietly, looking straight ahead indifferently. Inu wassilent, as she finished writting, 'bitch', in the sand. "I got one. How about you call them and ask them if they have man-whores for sale?"

"I'm not going to call for man-whores!" Inu chuckled.

"Then ask for stripers-" Ryu said without interest, looking at Inu.

Inu finished drawing chain links on her word, walking over, and plopping down into the swing to Ryu's right.

"So, girl talk, what's the topic?" Ryu asked, bored, as she continued to swing slowly. Inu shrugged.

"I dunno-"

"We should call game crazy, and ask them questions about the characters from Naruto. Like, why Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's butt-"

"We should make a story on that."

Ryu stopped swinging, looking at her friend blankely. "Make a story about what?"

"About us (you) prank calling people. I'm saying, we should make a fan fiction about it."

Ryu snorted. "Yeah- RIGHT- and they can flame us later, right?" Inu nodded. "Psh- yeah. And THEN, Orochimaru is going to come to my high school while I'm in class, knock on the window, and wave a sign back and forth that says 'will you marry me?'." Ryu joked, smirking for a moment, before looking at the sand. "Shit--I wish that was really freaking true-"

"No, we really should!" Inu looked at Ryu hopefully, making the girl frown.

"WHAT?! What's the big puppy eyes for, cha? You want me to type it up or somethin'?"

"I'll get someone to dress up like Orochimaru, and get your dream on the way." She suggested, Ryu stuck her tongue out at her in rejection.

"No way!"

"How 'bout a poster of Orochimaru?"

"Why the hell ya' bribin' me, punk?!" Ryu growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want a a plushie of Oreo-Chan-"

"You got it!" Inu chirped. "Come on- let's go- I don't want to miss Death Note-"

"What the hell is so god damn great about freaking Death Note?!" Ryu snarled, hands up, palms skyward, as she shook her head, hopping off the swing, running after her friend.

( Inu's House)

Ryu lounged on her friend's bed, wearing her friend's beige shirt- an uncolord picture of Gaara of the Sand, on the front.

"Hey, when are you making the fan fiction, punk?!" Inu growled, making Ryu hiss.

"Fuck off!"

"You want me to make you wear the Sasuke shirt?"

Ryu let out a grumble, as Inu smirked. "That's right, Rei, get your ass off my damn Wii!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ryu groaned, walking over to where Inu sat in front of her desktop computer, giving her desk chair a rough shake. "Move your ass off the desktop then!"

"No."

"What, your fan fiction reading too important? Or your fucking Full Moon episodes too interestingly STUPID?!" Ryu quizzed. "I would use Trina's computer, but it's not working!"

"Then use Harlen's!"

"Then turn it on!"

(5 minutes later )

"Type, dragon, type!" Inu laughed, Ryu pausing for a moment, glaring at her.

"I despise you with a passion, dog." Ryu said lowly, before getting back to her typing, Inu vanishing into the abyss of her room, to read her fan fictions in the dark, causing her to pause once more.

_'I hope she gets rapped- and I'll be there laughing in her face, when she does.' _Ryu thought, before continuing her typing.

(Facts about Ryu:

-She's strongly against the word 'Hate', and says 'Despise with a burning passion'.

-She's an Aries in the Western Zodiac.

-She is sexist- only against guys- who irritate her badly enough.

-Her ADHD, helps her turn any frown upside down, and she tried to fix any problems amung her firends, providng vital support and advice.

-Strongly dislikes her biological father, and refuses to go to his apartment when he has her and her brother for the weekend from their biological mother.

-Has a very high tolerance level.

-Loves to draw, type stories, write stories, and is a total Naruto fan, but she dislikes Sasuke.

-Has a paronoia of Naruto posters that have Sasuke on them, and thinks that he's watching her at all times.

-Calls herself a 'hybrid', compliments of the half-american, half-mexican race she is. But she doesn't look it at all.

-Says 'Shank' instead of 'Skank'..just for kicks.

-Cusses almost non-stop, unless she is reading, into a dirty fan fiction, or working on a puzzle.

-Her attention can be diverted a bit too easily.

-She's bipolar.)

(Facts about Inu:

-Has an obsession over Gravitation.

-She's dating Ryu's doughe-bag friend.

-She doesn't like her brother.

-She's a pocky addict-no seriously, she jumped Ryu for jacking a box of chocolate pocky.

-Has ADHD. (But not as bad as Ryu)

-Hates her asshole of a step-dad.

-She's a Cancer in the Western Zodiac.

-Loves to annoy people.

-Loves to annoy Ryu when she's really into a dirty fan fiction.

-Bites her lip when she reads yaoi in a public library, to keep from getting into it and getting caught.

-Her attention is hard to attract, when she's reading a fan fiction.

-Loves her cat, but her cat hates her fucking guts.

-Her dog loves her, but she's not too fond of him.)

"You done yet?"

"I said FUCK OFF! Go watch your damn "Death Note", shank!"

"Ssssh! You'll wake up Harlen!"

"Then let's take this to your room!" Ryu suggested, getting a weirded-out look from her friend, before she let out a growl. "Don't think I'll cheat on my girlfriend with you, punk! you're not WORTH IT!"

"No!" Inu whined, refusing to let the fan fiction's completage, progress in her room, on her computer. "I'm straight anyways. B-But there's a Full Moon Episode on my computer!"

"Then hurry up and finish it so I can work on this in your room, and Harlen won't wake up and try hitting on me again!" Ryu pleaded.

"Shut up! Go get wired of a picture of Orochimaru or something!"

Ryu blushed. "G-g-get of m-my c-case!" She stammered. Her cell phone rang, before Ryu smirked at Inu slyly. " It's my girlfriend!" Ryu wrongly predicted, whipping out her cell phone, flipping it open. "Hello?"

_"I'm watching you, Catalina!" _A creepy voice said quickly.

"(random screamage) INU! IT'S A STALKER! AND HE'S USING MY MIDDLE NAME LKE HE FUCKING KNOWS ME! EEEWWWWW!" Ryu yelled, before handing up, smiling, before letting out a dark giggle. "That was fun."

"You're psycho-" Inu said.

"I'm tired, leave me alone, punk." Ryu said, yawning, and saving the story. "Pass me Cresent Moon 2, will ya'?" She requested, before the computer turned off.

-Click!-


End file.
